


Stuck between 2 oceans: His bladder and The Crowd

by Mikeyismybae



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyismybae/pseuds/Mikeyismybae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason why bathroom breaks are advisable BEFORE doing something that'll cost you hours of your time.</p><p>Or</p><p>The one where Calum keeps getting delayed from using the bathroom during show breaks and ends up wetting himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck between 2 oceans: His bladder and The Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> This took so long, I am so sorry! I was just so busy with school that I wasn't able to finish this. Anw, to the person who requested this and to the other readers, I am really sorry if this fic isn't good. I kinda rushed it and everything was just all over the place and I know that I keep underestimating myself from the start and people would be like "Hey! It's really good" and Idk but now I'm really not confident with my work and just ehh, I'm rambling. Go ahead and read if you'll like. Comment and kudos would be appreciated ❤️
> 
> Love you all xx
> 
> (NOT PROOFREAD)

Calum groans as he hands his bass to a stagehand and a make-up artist immediately comes up to him to retouch his face.

They were playing a show tonight and so far, everything was going great, the weather was warm, the crowd was just generally awesome, and everything else just seems to be on their side. Except for Calum's bladder though.

He's been needing the bathroom ever since before the start of the show, and the time he actually decides to get up, a person comes and informs them that they had '10 seconds til' show time", he knew he wouldn't be able to finish that fast, much less make the trip there in less than 10 seconds.

And so, he's been subtly fidgeting the whole time, strumming his fingers on his bass and trying to let the moment overtake him and make him forget about his (not so) little need, waiting for the first break to come.

When the make-up artist's declares that she was done, he makes a move to dash over to the bathroom that was just around the corner.

As he speed walks towards the bathroom, a hand suddenly grips his bicep and pulls him back.

"What the fu--, Oh hey, Ash." He protests, turning around before realizing it was the curly haired lad and apologizes.

"No worries, mate. They just told me to come get you. Break's over in a few minutes." Ash tells him, gesturing towards Luke and Michael who were taking selfies near the backstage doors.

As much as he wants to voice out his need, he figures that he could wait until the next break and spend time with the lads for a while. Plus, the more time he spends with the lads, the more time he gets to spend with Ashton.

Ever since meeting the curly-haired lad, Calum grew fond of him. His dimples, his charming smile, and also his adorable laugh. But what made Calum love this boy wasn't his undeniably attractive features, but more of his fatherly-caring nature towards him and the other two. He loves how he always ensures their safety, always reminding them when or when not to do something stupid, they were like brothers, all of them, and they loved each other just like so. But he knew his love for the older boy wasn't in the brotherly-type of way at all.

He gets flustered whenever the older boy is around him, even if it's just a touch of the shoulder, or a friendly hug. He gets insanely awkward when he's around the older boy too, he always tries to act his best in order not to make Ashton think he's too weird and suddenly decides that he doesn't want anything to do with him anymore. He's been hiding his feelings for so long and when that one night came, that night when Ashton just spontaneously told him that 'He might be- no, he knows' that he likes the dark-haired lad, he couldn't be anymore happier. They kissed, they became boyfriends, they haven't come out to the world yet, but they were happy.

So, he took Ashton's outstretched hand towards him and lets him lead the way.

Yeah, he was happy.  
\-----

He's definitely not happy. 

The moment they step back out on stage, he immediately regrets not speaking up about his need.

His bladder was warm and throbbing and he has to adjust his bass so that it wouldn't dig into it.

"Shit." He curses silently. Ashton looks at him and he smiles, hoping that Ashton doesn't sense something's wrong. Ashton smiles back. Alright, he's not noticing anything, not yet at least.

He positions himself on the left side of the stage, and when Michael starts playing the opening to 'What I like about you', he loses himself again in his music and forgets about having to pee.  
\-----

Well, he didn't actually forget, more like he was willing himself to believe that he doesn't need to pee and that he won't pee himself before they get off stage.

They had another break coming up and another one after that and Calum thinks that it would be best if he gets to the bathroom immediately.

He prays that there would be no delays.

When the second break of the night comes, he dashes for the bathroom, only to find that it was occupied.

He looked over to where his bandmates were and saw that it was only Michael and Ashton standing there. He figured it was Luke in restroom.

They only had about five minutes for every break so he hopes that Luke would be quick.

He decided to hang out with Michael and Ashton while he waited for his turn. 

His bladder felt heavy and he knew drinking all that red bull before the show was a terrible idea.

When Ashton looked over to where he was walking towards them, he gestures for him to go beside him and Calum does so.

"Hey babe. Where were you?" Ashton asks, slinging an arm around Calum's shoulders.

"Just went to the restroom." Calum lies, well technically he's not lying, he did go, but someone was already there.

Ashton buys it, but Michael who looked at the restroom then back at Calum confusedly, calls his bluff.

"But Luke was the first to get in there." He states.

Calum bites his lip, he's not too sure on what to say, so instead he just ignores it and mentally prepares himself for any question to be thrown at him.

"You have to go bad?" Ashton asks, a somewhat worried expression on his face.

"No." Lies. He was quite desperate, to be honest. He just has too much pride to actually admit his need and shuffle around to prevent releasing said need on the floor.

Ashton looks at him skeptically for a moment before looking at Michael and starting a new conversation.

Calum sighs in relief.

That was close.  
\-----

When Luke steps out of the bathroom, Calum takes a step towards it before being yanked back by Michael.

"It's show time guys!" He announces, before proceeding to drag away the annoyed bassist from relief.

Calum's not doing so well, they had a few songs left and he so badly wants to shove his hand in his crotch.

His left leg's knee was twisted to face the other, while the other leg was as straight as a stick. His left hand was tightly clutching the neck of his bass as Michael introduced their next song.

The sudden bang of Ashton's drums sent his bladder into shock and he swiftly gripped his crotch with his free hand.

'Holy shit'

His eyes widened and he instantly realizes he's playing a show in front of thousands of girls and there he was trying to discretely hold himself with the protection of his bass. 

He takes his hand away as he starts strumming and he settles on moving around a bit just to keep his bladder at ease.

He could feel the rumbles erupting in his lower abdomen, he could feel the strain in his muscles, and he could feel the loud noises pounding in his body.

He knows they couldn't really stop the show, but hey, they had one last break and that would be his FINAL chance. If he forgoes the opportunity to use the bathroom, then it's 'bye bye relief' and 'hello trouble'.  
\-----

The break comes and Calum was beyond desperate. He practically throws his bass at the stagehand and rushes towards the bathroom. He could hear thundering footsteps follow him but he doesn't have it in him to turn around and look at who it was. He had to piss. And he had to piss bad.

But when he approaches what he hoped was sweet relief, he was met with a white sheet of paper taped to the door and some words scrawled on top of it with a blue pen.

Ashton who was stood behind him, took a step forward to take a closer look at what was written.

"The door's stuck, locked from the inside. Sorry for the inconvenience. It will be fixed momentarily." Ashton reads aloud. 

He looks over at his boyfriend who was hunched over with a death grip on his crotch. He walked over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulders, sending him a warm smile. 

Calum tilted his head to meet Ashton's honey-brown eyes and he gives a small smile in return, but instead of a genuine one like Ashton's, his was in more of a 'I'm really desperate right now but you're being so nice that I can't even try to be rude even if I wanted to' kind of way.

Calum takes a moment to compose himself before standing up straight and putting on a blank face.

"Let's go." Calum says to an amused but worried looking Ashton.

"You sure you could hold it until the end of the show?" Ashton asks apprehensively.

"I'm 19, not 9, of course I can!" He exclaims as he walks away from the bathroom, before continuing with a, "Let's go now, show's in 2 minutes."

Ashton sighs and walks after his boyfriend. 

This isn't gonna end well.  
\-----

Calum really hates himself sometimes, but right now, he hates himself the most.

What kind of goddamn idiot doesn't empty his bladder when he could already feel it full to bursting?

Well, in his defense, he has been delayed countless of times. But still, it's still not an acceptable enough reason to forgo using the bathroom at the appropriate times.

He's so fucking stupid.

He's been messing up the lyrics, the chords, and he's been moving around for the past 10 minutes. His body is rigid, and his legs are closed in, his muscles are aching, and he's just tired.

The only had a few minutes left of the show though and he decides that it's better to just grin and bear.

So, he continues on, he sings his verses, plays his bass, and does the mic share routine wt Luke and Mike.

But when they walked up to Ashton's set, a sudden wave slammed into him and he doubled over, causing the bass to produce a terribly deep gurgling sound that resonates around the whole arena.

The raven haired lad stilled for a moment, half aware of all the eyes watching him, before straightening up and putting back on his smile. 

(Which honestly looked much more of a grimace) 

He turns around to face the crowd and apologizes for his lack of enthusiasm, reasons that he isn't feeling too well and the crowd breaks out into an applause and cheers of 'you're still amazing!' and a few 'get well calum!'.

He turns back around to face the boys and Luke gives him a questioning look. He gives a nod in return and they once again resume playing the show.

Fuck. He wasn't sure if he could hold it until they finish the set. He prays to whoever is up there that maybe, just maybe he'll have a slight chance of leaving the stage with dry pants.  
\-----

Surprisingly, Calum does make it backstage with dry pants. But unfortunately, the bathroom remains out of order and he just has to wait to use the one back at the hotel they're staying at. Yet again, he astoundingly makes it to the back exit and now all he needs to do is to get to the van, go back to the hotel, and have the nice, blissfully long piss that he's been craving for.

He was walking quite awkwardly, with his knees bent and pressed together, his thighs shuffling against each other and he was partially bent over. Every step he took sent uncomfortable pangs in his bladder and he had to slow down his step just to keep it in check.

The boys were ahead of him by a few feet, since he was basically staggering, and were entertaining the crowd of fans that had somehow made their way to the back in less than 30 seconds. If they hadn't figured out Calum's predicament by now then he believes they are terribly oblivious.

Calum tried his best to sign autographs and smile (albeit painfully) at any photo offer. He was having a hard time keeping the contents of his bladder in while trying to not be nudged or accidentally bumped by the fans.

He looks back over to the boys and notices Ashton staring back at him. Giving him that warm dimply smile and holding a hand out, he takes it, sending a smile back in return.

"Are you alright?" Ashton asks him, slinging his arm over the younger lads shoulder.

"Yep." Calum says.

Ashton moves apart from him just a little to give him a once over.

Crossed legs. Pressed together thighs. Visibly tense posture. Clenched jaw. 

Definitely not alright.

"We'll be home soon." Ashton says instead. "Would you be able to hold it til' then?" He questions, a concerned tone edging its way as he speaks.

Calum bites the inside of his cheek. His desperation was growing to an intense level and he doesn't know if he'll make it to that 20 minute ride back to their hotel. His bladder was settled heavily in his gut, and warm round pressure, nagging at him, pressing for release. He clenched his muscles and took in a breath, before puffing it out.

"I don't know."  
\-----

Once they've weaved their way through the mass of fans, him and Ashton settle into the backseat of the van, Luke and Michael sitting in front of them, Calum choosing the window seat and they take off.

He immediately curls into himself and presses both of his hands between his legs. 

"Ohmygod." Calum groans when the vehicle suddenly runs over a hump. He pressed his palms harder to his crotch and removes one arm to cradle his swollen bladder.

"I-I don't think…I-I'll b-be able to ho-old it m-mu-ch longe-r." His voice quivers and his words sound slurred. Ashton looks worried now, but they both know there was nothing they could do about it, instead just places a hand on the raven-haired lads thigh and squeezes occasionally.

They were almost near the hotel when the car abruptly halts and almost sends Calum flying to the seat ahead of them.

"Shit!" He curses as a crucial wave passes through him. He grips himself tightly and rocks back and forth softly. 

Due to the shock, his bladder was pounding more relentlessly now, it was like a boulder was repeatedly hitting him in the stomach and trying to force it out of him. He crossed his legs for more control support and asks Ashton,

"What happened?"

"Traffic." Ashton replies, a frown etched into his face as he glances at his curled up boyfriend.

Calum pales and tries to sit himself up, gripping the headrest in front of him for support. Ashton takes hold of his arm and guides him up from his lying position. 

When situated, the younger immediately goes back to his crossed legs state and hands in a death trap between his legs. The torrent of liquid was at the tip of his dick. Just a nudge and all would be lost.

"You'll be fine mate." Luke says solemnly, "We're like, 5 minutes away. Sadly, me and Mike don't have any bottles with us right now, it would've helped a lot." 

Calum just nods and turns his attention back to the matter at hand. The ocean in his abdomen. The churning inside of him, alerting him of the fullness of his bladder.

When the traffic doesn't move after 5 minutes. Calum worriedly asks why.

"Apparently, the fans found our hotel and have crowded out the front. They're covering up the whole front of the hotel up to the street across it, security's trying to fix it." Michael states, looking down at his phone.  
He holds it up and shows the picture to Ashton and Calum, who groans at the thought.

"How long will we be stuck here?" He asks, worry creeping up in his voice.

"Not long probably." Ashton reassures him.

"I hope so."  
\-----

His bladder was about to fucking burst.

They've been stuck for more than half an hour and Calum was ready to explode. Pain was searing into his lower stomach, creating painful stabs that press more onto his bladder.

"HOLY FUCK! I AM ABOUT TO PISS MYSELF." Calum cries, his hands never leaving the death grip he has on his crotch.

"Ashton please. Do something!" He pleads, looking over to his boyfriend.

"Babe, as much as I want to, we can't do anything. We all just have to wait for security to clear them up and we'd be back home, you won't even notice."

"Yes I will." He mutter under his breath but Ashton lets it slide.

After about two minutes of constant shuffling, the car starts to inch forward until it stops in front of their hotel.

"We would've taken you boys to the back entrance but the back is more crowded than the front." The driver says.

Calum glances towards the swarm of fans cheering upon their arrival outside. There were tons of them. Their screams could be heard from inside the car.

"More? How could there be any more than this? How would they even fit there?!" Michael asks incredulously. 

"Never mind that Mikey. Come on, we gotta help Cal." They both turn to look at Calum who had his eyes shut tight, a few tears slipping down his tan cheeks.

"We're here babe. You made it right?" Ashton says comfortingly.

"It hurts." The younger lad whimpers sorrowfully, his teeth digging into his lower lip.

"We have to get inside before more fans come. I'll help you." Ashton says once Luke and Michael have made their way out and were clearing a path for Calum. 

"I honestly won't make it Ash. I'm leaking!" Calum cries. 

"You can and You will. Come on now, baby steps." He steps out of the van and holds his arms out for the younger lad. 

Calum walks (waddles) ever so slowly to Ashton, and carefully steps out of the vehicle. The crowd whoops and the screaming intensifies. 

Calum winces and shifts a little before letting Ashton guide him.

Suddenly, a fan breaks out of security's hold and makes a dash for them and everyone's going wild. 

THE FANS WERE EVERYWHERE.

It was a rampage. And Calum was glad that Ashton was so strong, his hand firmly locked with Calum's as he pushes through the crowd in an attempt to save their lives, and also their dignity. Lucky for Luke and Michael, they were way ahead of them and had managed to free themselves from the crowd easily, they got ushered inside the lobby and the other guards were helping Ashton and Calum who was already wobbling. 

"Ash." He whimpers quietly as Ashton pushes through more screaming girls.

Ashton could hear that thing in his voice, that tone when he just wants to give up. That tone when he's just so tired of everything and when he can't take it anymore. So he tries and maneuvers them faster, but doing so, it causes a girl's elbow to smash right into Calum's overly full bladder.

Calum had reached his limit. 

Pee was gushing out of him uncontrollably. A wet stain traveling down the left leg of his jeans and forming a puddle beneath his feet.  
He tugs for Ashton to stop and he does. Turns around to look at his boyfriend and sighs. They were so close. 

When the trickling comes to a halt, Ashton wraps his arms around a shivering Calum. The crowd went silent, and a path was cleared.

"It's okay, Cal." Ashton says as he drags their bodies towards the entrance.

When they got inside, Calum runs for the restroom and the boys follow after him. Since he locked the bathroom door, and it was only a one-toilet bathroom, it naturally led to the boys pounding outside for entrance.

"Calum please open the door!" Ashton begs as he presses his palms flat against the door.

"Go away!" Calum sobs. He can't believe he just pissed himself. Right in front of the fans and his boyfriend too! They must've thought he was disgusting. Some child that couldn't hold his pee in. He leans against the sink and more tears spill out from his shut eyes.

"Calum please!" He could hear them. But right now he just wanted to be alone, but he also wanted the comfort of somebody's arms wrapped around him.

"Leave me alone." He pleads. And he could hear dejected sighs and soft whispering before the sound of retreating footsteps could be heard. 

"Babe?" Ashton.  
"Please let me in. I just want to help you."

And Calum feels bad because Ashton tried his best to help him and he just gave up and now he's not even talking to him, and he's his boyfriend for fucks sake!

He reaches for the doorknob and twists it open, the lock instantly unlatching.

Ashton walks in, and when he sees the disheveled state his boyfriend was in, he takes him into his arms and whispers sweet-nothings into his ear.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't help it, okay? Don't stress yourself out." Ashton tells him.

"But, everyone saw Ash!" Calum explains, "They saw me wet myself like a goddamn child." 

"Everyone has accidents Cal." Ashton reasons in that stern parental voice of his.

Calum doesn't respond, just presses his face closer to Ashton's chest and breathes in his boyfriends scent.

"Thank you." He mumbles. "I'm sorry I just gave up."

"Shut up." Ashton hisses softly, "Stop downing yourself, you couldn't help it, it was fine. Please babe."

That tone Ashton used, that tone made Calum suddenly believe that everything Ashton said was right. That tone that he only uses when he's with Calum or the boys. That genuine and caring tone, that protective and loving one. 

Calum smiles and grabs Ashton's face and pecks his lips.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Ashton winds an arm around his waist.

"Let's get outta here, yeah?"

Calum laughs.

"Yeah."


End file.
